dark angel
by amatsukie
Summary: si dark avait une mere qui s'apelle Edel ... ceci raconte l'histoire de la rencontre de son pere avec sa mere jusqua leurs naissances ...
1. Chapter 1: arriver du nouvel élève

**Chapitre 1**

**Arrivée du nouvel élève**

En plein milieu de la Provence, dans un collège, le professeur présente un nouvel élève. Il s'appelle Alexander. Il a 13 ans. Entendez-vous bien. Le nouveau nous a dit « bonjour », et le professeur le fit s'assoir au quatrième rang à coté de moi. C'était un beau jeune homme aux cheveux courts mauves pas flashy (ça lui allait à merveille) et des yeux mauves. On aurait dit des Améthystes. A la fin du cours il était entouré de toutes les filles. Il avait l'air agacé ! Il se leva pour sortir mais le prof m'appela avec Alexander et me dit de lui faire visiter le collège, ce que je fis sur le champ mais une fois dehors il dit : «je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un pour visiter le collège ». Mais je le suivis quand même à distance. Au bout d'un moment je me suis présentée.

- je m'appelle Edel, j'ai 13 ans et …

- ça ne me regarde pas, coupa t'il sèchement, et aussi arrête de me suivre !

Sur ces mots il se retourna et partit. Depuis je ne le revis plus. De retour à l'orphelinat j'ai pris mes affaires à dessin et partis au parc. Une fois là-bas je ne savais pas quoi dessiner… je regardai le ciel et vis un oiseau. Ses ailes étaient magnifiques, cela m'a donné envie de dessiner un ange. Quelques heures plus tard je finissais mon dessin. C'était un ange, aux ailes noires, volant de nuit. En parlant de nuit je devais me dépêcher car elle était déjà tombée. Je rangeais mes affaires et je me suis mise en route, je passai devant la plage en faisant une halte et repartie de plus belle. Comme d'habitude je suis arrivée en retard pour manger. Habituellement personne ne m'attend ce qui était le contraire au aujourd'hui. Je me suis assise a cotée de ma voisine de table et lui demanda ce qui se passait.

- T'es pas au courant il parait qu'il ya un nouveau !

- ah bon ?!

Tout d'un coup les portes du réfectoire se sont ouvertes.


	2. Chapter 2: secret

Chapitre 2

Secret

C'était Alexander ce qui me surpris énormément je me levai de mon siège en le pointant. Tout le monde me regardais, je me rassis immédiatement rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. J'eu la plus grosse honte de ma vie. Ma voisine me demanda si je le connaissais je lui répondis que nous somme dans la même classe; après avoir mangée je me rendis dans le jardin devants le bâtiment. J'entendis du bruit c'était Alexander et sa valise. Je lui demandai s'il avait besoin d'aide mais comme a son habitude il m'ignora. Le lendemain en rentrant du collège je suis allée dessiner le parc de nuit. J'étais en plein milieu de mon dessin quand soudain j'entendis un bruit derrière mois … brutalement une chose me sauta dessue. C'était un chat tout noir il renversa le chevalet et de la peinture tomba sur le tableau, sa ma tellement énerver que je donnai un gros coup de pied dans le chat il fit un vole de trois mètres. Pour me calmer je me rendis à la plage, escalada un rochet et resta ainsi des heures à contempler l'horizon. Le soleil commença à se levé c'était magnifique, la mer entre violet et rose, le soleil de couleur vermillon et le ciel virant du rose saumon au bleu ciel été tellement beau que j'en pris mon appareil photo et fit une vingtaine de cliché. Comme on et samedi j'avais le droit de rester ici et que de toute façon l'orphelinat ses ou je suis donc j'en et profité pour réfléchir sur Alexander. Il et ni beau ni moche mais qu'esse qu'il et énervant pourtant son visage me trotte toujours dans la tête. Je descendis et marcha un peu. La fraiche matinal faisait tellement du bien, le vent semblait jouer une mélodie comme du violon. Cette mélodie était si belle voir apaisante. Je continuai d'avançai et commençai a distingué une ombre je m'approchai encore et encore je distinguais a peu prés les trait du visage je m'avançai encore il n'y avait a peu prêt 2 mètre qui nous séparai … c'était Alexander il jouait du violon; son morceau était magnifique mais … je croyais avoir déjà entendue ce morceau, je m'avançai encor, soudain je marchai sur une branche et me remarqua. Il ses retourné surpris de me voir ici, il rangea son violon sans me prêter attention, je le voyais partir mais ma vue devenait de plus en plus flou … je s'entai mon corps tombé Alexander courait vers mois … je m'évanoui …

_ J'étai dans un jardin remplie de fleur multi colore dans se jardin il y avait deux enfant une fille et un garçon le garçon jouer un air de violon, la fille à coté dansais. Une dame apparu et la fille s'écria « MAMAN » et courra vers elle le garçon arriva vers elle la dame dit :_

_- coucou Edel, bonjour Alexander _

_- Bonjour madame _

_- ton père te demande dis t'elle d'une voix douce_

_- je vais le voir tout de suite …_

Je me réveillai en sursaut j'étais dans ma chambre, Alexander était à coté de mois il me regarda surpris mais cette expression disparus rapidement il se leva mais je le rattrapai par la manche il ne se retourna pas alors je lui demandai se qui s'étai passé

- tu tes évanoui et je tes ramener rien de plus.

- …m …merci

- tu peu me lâcher le bras

- tu peu arrêter de me parler comme sa ses énervant je ne sais pas se que je t'ai fais mais depuis le jour ou tu et arriver tu me parle d'un air supérieur ses super énervant … on et camarade de class non

- … oui

- veut tu devenir mon amie ?

Il devint tout rouge il était trop mignons que un petit rire mas échappée il devenait de plus en plus rouge.

- Fait se que tu veux lâcha t'il gêner

Et il sortie.

Le lendemain j eu envie de dessiner un portrait j'allai demander à Alexander. Je fus surprise qu'il accepte si facilement. Je l'emmenais à la boutique de peinture acheta se qu'il me fallait et partie à mon endroit préfet le parc, à un endroit que moi seul connais une foi sur place nos nous faufilâmes dans la foule habituel, traversai un grand nombre de lieu; nous arrivâmes devant une grotte Alexander était hésitent alors je l'entrainais en le prenant par le poigné l intérieur de la grotte était toujours aussi lugubre. Au fur et à mesure que l on avançait la lumière se fessais de plus en plus forte. Nous arrivâmes. Alexander était stupéfait de la baute du lieu. C'était un lace immense entouré de pain aussi beau et grand les un que les autres.

Alexander sortie son violon et fis semblent de joue devant l'immense lac et je commença.


	3. Chapter 3: un drole de jeunne homme

**Chapitre 3 **

**Un drôle de jeune homme **

Quand j'eu fini je lui montrai l'œuvre

alors comment tu le trouve ?

pas mal …. Pas mal ….

SES TOUTS !? … tu ne le trouve superbement bien fait

Moi si disait une voix derrière nous nous nous retournâmes et vîmes un garçon plutôt de taille moyenne dans les environs 1 m 65 ; une chevelure dorée et des yeux argenté mais j'avais l'impression qu'il exprimé de la tristesse.

Qu'esse que tu fais ici ….. Lionelle

Tu le connais ?

Un sourire éclaira le visage d Alexander

Bien sure puisque nous somme meilleur amie.

Ils avançaient se fripaient mutuellement la main. Lionelle tourna la tête …

dis Alexander ses ta petite amie la fille la bas ?

Lui et moi rougîmes, et Alexander en bégayent répondit

p … pas du tout ou … ou va tu imaginé des choses pareille comment veux tu que je tombe amoureux d'une planche a pain …

COMMENT CA UNE PLANCHE A PAIN !

Je lui donnai un grand coup de pied dans le tibia et m'enfui

Quand je suis rentré à l'orphelinat il était 13 h 00 j'eu a penne le temps de soufflé que l'ont m'appela chez la directrice. Elle s'appelle Hydrus elle à de magnifiques cheveux noirs de Jai et des yeux noirs émeraude ces cette personne qui ma recueilli et donnée une nouvelle vie; à mois une fille qui a tout perdue famille, amoure et surtout mes souvenir…..

Je n'est aucun souvenir d'avant mes 7 ans j'avais presque tout perdue. Tous se qu'il me reste et mon nom et cette phobie des orages. Je me retrouvai donc dans son bureau. Elle me fit m'asseoir et déclara d'un ton neutre :

j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncés

j'ais gagnée le premier prix de peinture !

hum ….. non

hooo … nul

hum le nouvelle et beaucoup plus importante.

Elle fit une pause de 2,3 seconde et repris. Elle m'annonça que j'avais été choisi pour allée à une réunion important avec elle. J'étais telle ment surprise que je ne pouvais ni bougé ni parlé. Elle n'eu pas voulut me dire pourquoi nous partions en voyage. Se que je ne savais pas s'est que se voyage allée faire tourné ma roue de la destinée et que j'allais devoir faire des choix pas toujours simple pour mon futur.


	4. Chapter 4: verité

**Chapitre 4**

Vérité

Aujourd'hui et un grand jour car nous partons comme l'avais dit Hydrus. Mais se qui et bizarre ses que je ne sache pas ou nous allions….. Mais bon on verra bien sur place.

J'allai vers la voiture quand j'entendis qu'elle qu'un m'appelée je me retournai il s'agissait d'Alexander il alla vers moi

je voulais juste te dire de ne faire confiance à personne pas même à Hydrus… et de faire attention à toi.

Sur ses mot, il parti en courant je ne comprenais pas ses mot; que voulais t'il dire par ne faire confiance a personne mais je fus couper de mes penser par l'appelle d'Hydrus. Je partis donc pour une destination que je ne connaissais pas mais qui selon la directrice devrais me plaire. Quelques heure plus tard nous arrivâmes a la gare mais nous étions très en avance alors Hydrus me proposa de marcher jusqu'a la gare se que j'acceptai. Elle men menait à un par cet nous nous promenade jusqu'à une ruelle étrangement isolée et sombre…. se la m'inquiété un peu mais je lui faisais confiance nous marchâmes encor un peu quand soudain je ne sais pas pourquoi des mains m'agripper et je senties un tissue m'envelopper le nez et la bouche la dernier chose que je vue était cette femme aux cheveux noir de jais en qui j'avais toute ma confiance sourire d'un air supérieur et sadique les mot d'Alexander prennes leurs sens j'était évanouis …

_Pdv Alexander : _

_(5 minute plus tôt en suivant Edel)_

_Jais un mauvais pressentiment mais pour quoi suis-je inquiet et puis surtout pourquoi je la suis ….. Bon trêve de panser inutile il vienne de tourner dans une ruelle un peu bizarre …. Mais Quesque… et merde ! j aurais du être plus vigilants et supprimer cette Hydrus plus tôt… (Sors son téléphone) et surtout je me demande se qu'il veule faire a Edel ses une humaine comme les autre non … _

_Fin du pdv Alexander _

Je commençais à me réveiller j'avais le corps engourdie et je voyais flou j'essayais de bouger mais un objet froid m'en empêchais il s'agissait de chaine aussi froide que de la glace

J'entendis des bruit de pas et la porte s'ouvrit je fus stupéfias de se que je voyais il s'agissait d'une femme eu yeux rouge comme le sang et aux cheveux aussi noir que les ténèbres les plus profonde habiller d'une mini jupe écossaise rouge et noir parsemer de croix sur le bas accompagnée d'un haut moulant noir avec une cravate courte rouge et des bote noir a talon haut lui arrivant au genoux. Je la reconnaissais enfin il s'agissait de Hydrus. Elle se rapprocha de moi je lui demandai d'une voix faible encor un peu dans les vapes :

… pour quoi … ?

Elle me lança un regard aussi noir que ses cheveux et appela des hommes qui se tenait derrière la porte qui l'un d'entre eu sortie une seringue et me la planta dans mon bras … je me ré évanouis.


	5. Chapter 5: éveil

**Chapitre 5 **

Eveille

_Je cours je cours ; j'ai peur … il fait sombre et lourd l'orage va surement bientôt éclater dans cette forêt que maintenant je connais comme ma poche, mais, qui d'habitude n'est pas aussi hostile… j'ai un mauvais pressentiment… je courais de ma vitesse maximale du haut de mes 5 ans. Mes poumons me faisaient mal mais je continuais. Ça y est, je voyais enfin la maison mais j'entendis un bruit sombre qui ressemblais a des balles et des crie je me précipitai ouvrai la porte à la volée et … _

Je me réveillai en sursauts j'étais en sueur et avais un mal de crane à me taper la tête contre un mur et puis surtout j avait encore fais se rêve même si il sons différent à chaque fois …

Tu es réveillé ma chère belle au bois dormant ? dis une voix emplis de sarcasme derrière mois

Je voulu me retournes mais je n'y arrivais pas une force invisible ment empêchais s'est alors que je remarquai que je me trouvais dans un cercle remplis de dessin aussi compliquer les uns que les autres j'entendis la personne marcher jusque devant moi il ne s'agissait pas d' Hydrus mais d'un homme que je ne connaissais pas mais je ne sais pas pourquoi quand je les vue, j'ai eu un sentiment de peur mélanger a de l'angoisse, et une impression de l'avoir déjà vue

Il était habillé d'un long manteau noir comme pour le protéger de la lumière du jour avec une chemise noire un pantalon et des rangers noirs il était armes de 2 katanas ses cheveux était argentée.

Il se rapprochait de plus en plus et se sentiment grandissait luis aussi j'étais de plus en plus perdue une fois arrivés à moi il se pencha et arriva à mon niveau je lui dis en essayant de cacher ma peur :

Qui êtes-vous …

tu ne me reconnais pas ? dit-il avec un sourire narquois

n…non …

Une derrière l'argenter m'interpela s'était cette femme, Hydrus, elle s'avança et dis :

Kurayami maintenant que ta la fille je veux ma récompense.

mais bien sure

Il s'approcha et allai l'embrasse, mais tout s'arrêta et j'entendis Hydrus bafouiller un pourquoi presque inaudible. L'argenter se retira et elle tombât de tout son poids et je vis son katana recouvert de sang celui-ci commençait à se répandre à grande vitesse autour du cadavre. Jetait horrifier il se rapprocha et le remarqua qui le rendait satisfait il se rapprocha se pacha à mon niveau et me chuchota :

tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien

Il me regardait de ses yeux noir ébène et soudain je sentis que mon corps tremblais de plus en plus et un stresse énorme m'envahissais puis plus rien j'étais entourer de ténèbres ma tête me faisais de plus en plus mal …

_ …J'avais ouvert la porte à la volée et un éclaire suivit d'un grondement très fort éclaira la scène sanglante… sous mes yeux mes parent; en loque qui baignaient dans un bain de sang et, une personne se tenais debout recouvert de sang un éclaire tomba et la seconde d'après il disparue. Moi je restais debout dans les ténèbres et m'évanouis… _

Je sortis des ténèbres et revint à la réalité j avis les yeux en larme mais pas des larmes de tristesse mais de haine envers Kurayami, lui, le tuer de mes parent que j'adorais …

Quand il vit mes yeux emplie de haine il sortie un sourire au coin sortie du cercle de retourna et me regarda d'un aire supérieur avec une pointe de folie pendant se temps je me debater de toute mes force et il n'y avait qu'une chose que je voulais faire … le tuer … .

Tu te souviens enfin a se que je vois … SES SA HAÏ MOI EST AMPLIE TON CŒUR DE TENEBRE QUE TU NE PUISSES PLUS TE CONTROLER !

KURAYAMIIIIIIII JE VAIS TE TUER !

A ses mot il tendit son bras et prononça des phrases incompréhensibles quand** i** eu fini une douleur intense me transperça le corps et une lumière encor plus sombre que les ténèbres m'envahie je me mis à hurler de douleur et soudains j'entendis mon nom criée je me retournai et vis Alexander armée d'un pistolet que je n'avais jamais vue avant il visait Kurayami qui ne bougeai pas d'un millimètre. Alexander appuya sur la détente mais l argentée sortie son katana en un éclaire et coupa la bale en deux et une fraction de seconde plus tard il se retrouva en face d'Alexander et voulu lui enfoncer son arme dans le cœur mais un boumerang lui fonça dessue il l'arrêta avec son autre sabre et enfonce son arme mais Alexander bougea au dernier moment se qui au lieu d'avoir une épée dans le cœur il la reçue dans l'épaule l'autre garçon fonças sur Kurayami mais fut projetée au mur par une force invisible pareille pour Alexander il se retrouver l'un a côté de l autre au sol et en piteuse état. Tendis que moi plus je me debater plus la douleur devenait forte mais je ne voulais vraiment pas que le schéma se reproduise qu'avec mes parent je vis Kurayami monter son sabre de plus en plus haut … je m'époumonais à dire non je désespérée de plus en, plus je me détester de ne pas être plus forte tout se que voulais s'était de la puissance … je le désirais du plus profond de mon âme « était ce que tu veux » me dit une voix intérieur. Kurayami aller faire sa coupe et je m'époumonai :

OUIIIIII !

La lame était sur le point de couper sa proies quand soudain une immense lumière blanche extrêmement puissante et pure ébloui toute la pièce.


	6. Chapter 6: explication

**Chapitre 6**

Explication 

Une Très puissante lumière emplie la salle pendent quelque minutes puis ses résorbée pour n'en devenir qu'un allo sur d'Edel qui flottai a la verticale en forme de croix. Alexander et le garçon qui n'était autre que Lionelle était ébahi par se qui se passai mais il fut aussi surpris par de l'expression de douleur sur le visage d'Edel; oui elle avait mal celle-ci devenait de plus en plus intense dans son dos Comme si quelle que chose voulais le lui transpercée celle ci était tellement insoutenable qu'elle se mit à crier. On commencée à voir une forme flou derrière elle, qui devenais de plus en plus nette, d'abor on distinguer les contours, puis les couleurs et tout le monde pus savoir de quoi il s'agissait il été tous surpris sauf Kurayami. Alexander n'en croyais pas ses yeux, il ne serait jamais douter de ça il la croyait normale … mais non elle était comme lui et comme des milliers d'autre, un ange, mais quelle que chose clochée, pour quoi avait elle des ailes de couleur différentes l'une était aussi blanche que de la neige immaculée et l'autre était aussi noir que les ténèbres … mais pour quoi ?

Edel descendit et remis les pieds a terre mais cette fois ci toute la haine dans ses yeux avais disparu, elle été calme, sereine. Elle monta sons bras pour qu'il sa à l'horizontale et dit une phrase dans une langue inconnue qui eu pour effet de soigner les deux blessés. En voyant ce la, Kurayami été entre le mécontentement et la satisfaction et cassa le silence qui régnait :

alors tu tes enfin éveillée mais a se que je vois malheureusement ses ton cotée lumière qui et ressortie … mais bon se n'es pas grave au moins tu à réveiller ton pouvoir ses déjà un bon début. Di t'il avec légèreté. Vous aves de la chance aujourd'hui je vais vous laisser partir vivant mais la prochaine fois j'obtiendrai se que je veux…

Et sur ses mot il disparu devant les trois ados.

Avent même eu le temps de dire ouf Edel s'évanouis rattrapé in extremis par le garçon aux yeux améthyste qui était encore surpris par ce qu'avait fait Edel. Mais qui était-elle vraiment ... ? .

Tout et blanc, un blanc d'une extrême pureté.

Mais ou suis-je … ?

tu te trouve dans ton toi intérieur.

Dis deux voix derrière moi lors que je me retournai je fus surprise de voir une femme avec des ailes blanches vêtu d'une longue robe blanche avec un caractère qui m'avait l'air calme le totale opposer de son voisin qui lui était un ange aux ailes noirs il était vêtu d'une tenu de punk, il avait des rangers, des chaine accrochée sur son pantalon noir, une tête de mort munit d'aile sans plume sur son t-shirt et ses cheveux était … rouge drôle de couleur mais, je ne peu pas dire que sa ne lui allé pas … bien au contraire.

mais qu'esse que je fais ici et surtout COMMENT SUIS J'ARIVEE LA !?

MAIS TU VAS ARETE DE HURLER L ECERVELLEE !

TU SAIS SE QUELLE TE DIS L ECERVELEE !

T… tout le monde u…un peu de calme

MAIS TU VAS NOUS LAISSER TRANQUILE ! dis-t-il en cœur contre l'ange blanc qui essayer de les calmer

hum hum … bon qui êtes vous et comment suis j'arriver ici ?

Dit Edel qui essaya de se calmer. L'ange blanc s'avança et commença les explications :

bon… dans un premier temps je suis Shiro et le grand gaillard la ses Kuro. Ensuite je ne sais pas si tu à remarqué mais nous somme ton pouvoir que tu à réveille lorsque Kurayami allais tuer tes deux amies. Enfin pour ta dernier question nous même nous ne savons pas mais, se nais pas la premier fois que tu viens, je ne ses pas si tu en souviens c'étais après que Kurayami dise son incantation …

oui je me souviens ! intervins Edel. Mais il faisait noir …

ses normale ses par ce que ton cotée ténèbres était plus fort donc ton toi intérieur que l on appelle soul syd (ce prononce sol saïd) et devenus noir elle change de couleur en fonction de tes émotions

bon ! vous avais fini de parler parce que je commence à m'ennuyer… et j pense qu'il y a des gens qui s'inquiète a l'extérieur. Tu devrais partir.

Mouais tu à raison et faux à la foi.

Comment sa j'ai toujours raison moi ! dis-t-il d'un air un peu supérieur.

sa va les cheville …

oui elle Von très bien ^^

À ses mot je commencées avoir le couple d'ange s'éloignée sans que je bouge, tout devenais progressivement flous.

Je me réveillai dans une salle que je ne connaissais pas qui avais l'air d'être une infirmerie je me demandais se que je faisais la j'entendis derrière un rideau blanc la voix d'Alexander et une voix de femme qui se disputer sur le faite qu'il ne puisse pas me voir pour ne pas me fatiguer de mon réveille… mais l'infirmier céda et une fraction plus tar je vis une boule violette accourir vers moi … je vous laisse deviner de qui il s'agit … et il me couvais de question si j'avais mal ou pas … enfin vous voyez se que je veux dire…

s… sa fait combien de temps que je dors ?

2 jours

2 JOURS !

Ba ouaip tu sais Lionelle et moi on commencés à s'inquiéter tu sais dit il d'un air penaud.

Il n y avait pas de quoi s'inquiété

MAIS BIENSUR QUE SI IL Y AVAIT DE QUOI S INQUIETER

Tu l'à été ?

Sa ses sur il na pas arrêté de s'inquiéter il demandé des nouvelles toute les deux seconde dis Lionelle le sourire aux lèvres

M-MAIS NON ! béguaïlla l'intéressé tout rouge. Hum hum toussota-t-il. Tu dois certainement te demandée ou tu te trouve.

heu oui …

ici c'est l'infirmerie de ta nouvelle école « Tenshi gakuen » qui et un établissement spécialiser pour les êtres comme nous. Elle nous permet d'apprendre à contrôler notre pouvoir tout en aillant des cours normaux et d'autre plus spéciaux. Les classe son différentiée en deux catégorie qui elle-même se sépare par nivaux de 10 à 1 la classe 1 et la plus forte mais il existe une classe spéciale qui mélange les deux catégories. Par exemple Lionelle et dans la Wight classe n°1 en raccourci ca donne W-1 tu comprends ?

oui sa va ses pas trop compliqué.

Bon ses pas tout sa mais tu ne vas pas rester allonger toute ta vie. Se retourne et demande a l'infirmière. ecce qu'elle peu sortir ?

Oui je pense que ses bon vous pouvais y allée. Elle se retourna et partie

Edel ne se fi pas prier et sortie accompagné de Alexander et Lionelle qui au fur et à mesure qu'il marchait lui explique différentes chose sur l'école et il son fini par arrivaient devant un tableau qui disais les repartions des classe il y avait un peu de monde et elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais ils la regardaient de travers, il cherché sur la fiche le nom de leur nouvel camarade et …


	7. Chapter 7: nouvelle vie

**Chapitre 7**

Nouvelle vie 

Il chercher le nom de leurs nouvelles camarade et après un petit moment se fut sans surprise qui la retrouver dans la classe Spéciale il y avait aussi Alexander se qui avait l'air de plaire a elle comme pour lui. Le nom de sa classe était SC (Spécial Classe) Alexander maintenant surnommer Al-chan par Edel la guida jusqu'a leur salle de classe qui ressemblais a une salle de salle de classe normale.

Le seul hic ses que le temps qu'il aille a leurs salle, les cours avait déjà commencé et j'avais horreur d'être en retard mais bon. Alexander frappa et entra tout le monde nous regarda enfin ME regarda, le professeur un grand brun baraquée nous regarda et dis :

- Alexander encor en retard a se que je voie et vous … vous devez être la nouvel. Venez et présentez vous.

Se que fis sur le champ; une fois fini il me fit m'assoir au fond de la classe et repris son cour de français. 45 min plus tard la sonnerie libératrice se fit entendre je me levai pour allée voir Al-chan qui lui été devant. En passent j'entendis des chuchotements disant qu'il ne comprenait pour quoi une fille comme moi qui n'es aucune pression magique fais ici. Mais bon je m'en fiche totalement. J'arrivai a Al-chan et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le 2 Emme cour qui été du sport. Je partis donc me changée je venais de réservoir mes uniforme et ne comprenais pas pourquoi le T-shirt de sport été un dos nue. Une fois arrivé au vestiaire je commençai à me changer dos au casier et remarqua que sur tous les dos de chaque fille il y avait un tatouage assé complexe et jolie d centimètres de longueur a deux endroit précis … bizarre … je me retournai et enleva mon haut et, la, tout le monde, fis des bruits de surprise, je fini de mètre mon haut et me retourna, il me fixais tous avec des yeux aussi grand que des soucoupe je ne comprenais vraiment pas mes « camarade » de classe, je les regarder d'un air interrogateur et une fille assée timide en peinent a me dire de regarder mon dos , se que je fis et la, surprise, j'avais un immense tatouage me prenants tous le dos s'était des aille façon tribal elle était compliqué mais pas trop c'était splendide. Je fus arrêté dans ma contemplation car le prof de sport se demandais se que nous faisions donc nous sortîmes et je pris bien soin de passer la dernière. Une foi dehors nous nous retrouvâmes regrouper. L'appelle terminer le prof (malheureusement) nous faisais passer un a un pour nous expliquer comment matérialiser ses ailes, je compris donc que le sport en question n était autre que des cours de vol. S était au tour d'Al-chan de passer le prof lui parla un peu et il se mit à se concentrer ses « tatouage » se mir a emmètre une lumière noir et de magnifique aile de la même couleur apparue il été magnifique en plus se n'était que le 5 Emme à avoir réussi. Et sans que je men rende conte s'était mon tour et bien sur j'étais la dernière… je m'avançai et comme tout a l'heur il y eu les mêmes réactions même le prof me regarder bizarrement il me demanda de me concentrée et d'imaginer mon pouvoir et comme pour tout mes autre il me dit que si je n'y arrivais pas se n'était pas grave je me mis à penser a Shiro et Kuro. Je fus empli d'un sentiment apaisement. Je senti une brise me caresser la joue elle était tellement agréable, je ne sais pas pour quoi, mais, j'avais qu'une envie voler des que j'eu pensé a sa je me retrouvai dans ma soul Sid et vis Kuro et Shiro surprit de me voir alors il crompire pour quoi j'étais la et il se mire a briller tout les deux pour ne devenir enfin que deux petit boule de lumière noir et blanche qui avancer ver moi je tendis ma mais et une foi en contacte avec eux je senti un immense pouvoir m'envahir. J'ouvris mes yeux et le prof me regarda encor plus bizarrement tout comme les élèves dalleur bas oui j'avais réussi à matérialiser mes ailes et moi je penser que j'avais des ailes normale mais je n'avais pas remarque que j'étais la seul à avoir une couleur mixte. Notre prof se remettre de ses émotion et demanda au élève qui n'avais pas réussi de s'exercé jusqu'a se qu'il y arrive et pour les 6 autres Fasse des essais de vol il rajouta à la fin qu'il devait s'absenter quelle que minutes. Je me dirigeai vers Al-chan mais je fus interrompue par une des garçons qui avait réussi :

- alors comme sa tu à des ailes mix la rumeur été donc vrais, mais ne te méprend pas sa ne veux pas dire que tu et forte, mais je veux quand même voir ton potentiel… sachant que de toute façon tu vas perdre car toi tu na toujours pas volé contrairement ou moi ses un jeu d'enfant puisque sa va faire 5 ans que je m'entraine, mais je vais être gentil je vais te laisser une marge de 10 seconde alors… tu à perdu ta langue.-

- mais pas du tout répondais je calmement j'étais impressionnée par ton monologue. Et je n'ai absolument pas envi de me battre contre toi…

- aurais-tu peur…

- de quoi ?

- de ton impuissance face a certaine personne comme … Kurayami ?

À son prénom je revis toute la scène de la nuit d'orage et toute la haine que j'ai pour lui remonta, je n'arrivais pas a me calmer. J'allai le faire valdinguer à l'autre bout du terrain, et la je revis ma mère me dire :

« _la haine engendre la haine quant tu sens que tu n'arrive pas à te calmer pense a des moments joyeux ou a la une personne qui t'ais chère sa te calmera » ses se _que je fis donc, des image des moment passer au lac avec Alexander repasser dans ma tête et je sentit ma haine me quitter et réussi a me calmer.

Je m avança ver la ligne de départ et attendis :

- bon j' m'avais ou tu la fais cette course ou ta trop peur de t'arracher des plumes.

Il à la lui aussi vers la ligne.

- tu va perdre. je te laisse donc tes 10 seconds d'avance

- 5 sa suffira.

A ses mots je déployai mes aile et pris mon envole que je réussi avec plutôt aisance. Une fois en l'air je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir déjà fais sa plein de foi. J'entendis derrière moi le garçon dire qu'il partait mais je m'en fichai je profitais juste de volée. Quand soudain j'entendis comme une du feu arrivée vers moi et me décala juste à temps. Se crétin, il lancé une boule de feux de je ne sais ou et men revoilà une bonne dizaine que j'évitée de justesse. J'avais dis ouf trop tos il m'avait dépassé. D'au moins 4 mètre, mais je ne m'avouai pas vaincue et accéléra encore mais il m'envoya toujours des boule de feux se la m'énervais de plus en plus et voulu une sorte de bouclier pour pouvoir voler a pleine vitesse. Quand soudains j'entendis la voix de Shiro dire une phrase dans une langue inconnu et mon instinct me dis de la répéter et je vis une sorte de couche protectrice se forme autour de mois dans un diamètre de 5 mètre.

Le garçon me relance une boule de feux mais c'elle ci s'écrasa sur cette bulle et ne m'atteignis pas, il lança un juron et voulu accélérer mai je le dépassai avant et avais le souffle coupé de voir la vitesse à la qu'elle j'allais. J'arrivai a la ligne d'arriver avec plusieurs mètre d'avance et atterrie.

Malheureusement le prof été la je senti que sa n'allait pas être bon. Il s'avança vers nous deux. Si son regard aurai pu envoyer des couteaux j'en aurais reçu une bonne dizaine.

- Sora pour avoir désobéi vous allait me faire une dissertation sur les pouvoir des anges quand a vous Mlle Edel dans le bureau du directeur tout de suite. Di t'il avec un ton sévère.

Je jetai un coup d'yeux à Al-chan qui me regarda comme si s'était la fin du monde. Voyant que je n'avançai plus le prof m'interpela et je me dirigeai donc vers le bureau de ce fameux directeur …


End file.
